


Stop and Stare(Fanvideo)

by orphan_account



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Slideshow, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steady hands just take the wheelEvery glance is killing meTime to make one last appealFor the life I liveStop and stareI think I'm moving but I go nowhereYeah, I know that everyone gets scaredBut I've become what I can't be, oh(Fan Video)





	




End file.
